


Day 2: Swordplay

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Day 2: Swordplay, F/M, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “This is a real fucking sword.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Day 2: Swordplay

“This is a sword.”

“Yes, it is.”

“This is a real fucking sword.”

“Yes, it is.”

“When you said you wanted to teach me how to use a sword, I thought you meant we would at least start with a training one. You know, less sharp, less likely to kill me by accident.”

“You won’t die.”

“Says you!”

“Says me.”

“You’ve been fighting with swords since you were a baby!”

“I have.”

“Yeah, and I haven’t!”

“That is why I am teaching you.”

“You don’t get it! I am a total klutz!” 

“I am aware.”

“I will accidentally impale myself.”

“Tt- You will not.” 

“I will!” 

“Do you lack faith in me?”

“No, I lack faith in myself!” 

“But I am here.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I will make sure you are not harmed in this endeavor.”

“You sure?”

“I am sure.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Thank you.”

“But Damian, this is a real sword!” 

“Yes, are we going to have this conversation again?”

Damian Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were currently in the Batcave. Both with a sword in their hands. One experienced, one not. The latter held the sword with apprehension, while the former held it like it was second nature. Both were in their training outfits- Damian in a tank top and shots, and Marinette in a sports bra and leggings. Neither were wearing protective armour. 

“No… but I don’t know what I’m doing!” Marinette cried out. 

“Here,” Damian replied, setting down his own sword. He walked behind Marinette and out his hands over hers. “You hold the sword this way.”

He then adjusted Marinette so that she was in the proper stance. Still holding onto her from behind, he then directed her through the motions. When he thought that Marinette had a hold on the stance and motions, he let go. 

“There you go.” He said as he walked back to his original position. 

“I still feel very scared right now.” Marinette replied.

“You’ll do fine, I am right here to help you.” 

“I know.” 

“Here, let’s practice the sword a bit more. Practice spar?”

“I will accidentally stab one of us!”

“Then, you will learn not to do that again.” 

“Ugh! You don’t get it!” 

“I do!”

“You totally don’t!”

“Look,” Damian started, sighing. “If you don’t want to learn to sword fight, then tell me. It’s okay.” 

“I do!”

“Then why are you so apprehensive?” 

“I’m nervous!” 

Damian thought for a second, then decided to change tactics. Marinette wasn’t prepared to fight him, so maybe she should try on some mannequins as well. He grabbed some new ones from the side and put them in front of Marinette, who was looking confused at the switch. 

“Okay, here. Mannequins to practice on. Just do the motions to the mannequin, and I can help you from there.” 

“Okay.” Marinette replied, then took a deep breath. She then started doing the motions just like Damian had taught her. 

“Good job!” Damian praised. She was doing surprisingly well for her first time. 

“Whoo! I’m doing it!”

“Doing what?” A voice said behind them. Marinette screeched.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“I am so sorry Jason!” Marinette apologised again. 

After Jason had snuck up on the both of them, Mari had accidentally sliced Jason’s arm in an attempt to defend herself. It was thanks to Jason’s reflexes more damage hadn’t occurred. Currently, Mari and Jason were in the medbay with Alfred stitching Jason up. Damian couldn’t keep a straight face, and such, was excused from the infirmary. 

“You’re fine, Pixie. That’s what I get for sneaking up on you.”

“I still feel bad! I cut you with a sword!”

“And Demon Spawn would stab me when he first came here! If anything, you’re sending me down memory lane!” 

“Now, I do believe that both you and Master Jason are correct. It is entirely his fault for scaring you, but you should not have cut him. Both of you have already forgiven each other, so it does not seem necessary to continue apologising and playing the blame game.” Alfred gently chastised. 

Both Marinette and Jason immediately apologised to the grandfatherly butler. He was, afterall, always right. It was practically law. His word was what went. 

“Your stitches are done, Master Jason. By now I assume you know what to do? Or need I remind you?” The butler asked. 

“I know, Alfie. No reminders needed here.” Jason waved off, flapping his hand as he did so. 

Jason then jumped off the table, and looked at the bandage. 

“Nice job, as always. But that does remind me- Why did you have a sword, Mari?” He asked.

“Damian wanted to teach me.” She replied.

“So you beat the practice sword stage then.”   
  
“No, I never got to use a practice sword. We started with a real one.”   
  
“Wait- really? But he never lets us use his actual swords.”

“What? He wouldn’t let me use a practice sword.”

“Oh I see- he wanted you to be nervous, so that he could get close to you.”   
  
Marinette blushed at that. “Then it worked.”

Jason started laughing, and Marinette left the room embarrassed. 

-~-~-~-~

“So, Jason told me you never let anyone use your swords.” Marinette called out to Damian, who was in his room sketching. 

Damian froze at the words. 

“Tt- Todd is an idiot, as always.”   
  
“That may be, but he also said I got to use a real sword so that I’d be nervous, and so you could get closer to help me.”

“Did he now?”   
  


“Yes.”   
  


“What do you believe?”   
  


“The same as Jason.”

“Hm.”

“Don’t worry, I think it was sweet. It’s not every day that your boyfriend makes you use a real sword to get closer to you.”

“Oh?” He said, turning around in his seat. 

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “Very sweet indeed.”

“Maybe we should do it again, sometime.”

“Yeah, it will be fun!” Mari agreed. “After all, you also enjoy sword fighting. You spend time with me when I go on my creative streaks. Even if I hated it, which I don’t, I’d still do it with you because it brings you joy.”


End file.
